Three Generations 12
by AnnKa
Summary: Next part to my series. After the breakup Emily still is working on putting the pieces back together. To her surprise her mom turns out to be more of a help than she would have ever thought. We have Declan as well as Elizabeth and Howard Prentiss in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Three generations

To her surprise her mother had called her back the same night fixing a date for her dinner by the next weekend. She even promised to bring her father so both of them could get to know Declan. What surprised her even more was Elizabeth's suggestion of having the boy choose what they would have for dinner. She had warned her of the possibilities, but the older woman had insisted. That had Emily now nervously looking at the menu, which consisted of potatoes, green beans and to her shock chicken nuggets. She had tried to suggest some other things, but her son had rightly pointed out that it was his choice.

A few minutes before her parents were supposed to arrive, Declan appeared in the living room. At least his outfit was what her mother would count as passable. He walked over and handed her a turned-over picture frame. She looked at him quizzically and then turned it over. It was the picture of Derek and her, which she had buried in a drawer, after throwing the old frame away.

"You don't have to put it up."

"Declan this is not going to change anything."

He shrugged, "Memories need nice frames too."

She laughed as she saw his serious expression. "You are right. Thank you Declan." She got up and carefully placed the frame in the drawer where she had all her pictures. The doorbell rang and she hurried to the door.

"Pumpkin, who would have thought that we'd meet twice within a year?"

"Howard." Elizabeth voice interfered, but she relaxed as she saw Emily smile.

"Well who would have thought that I'd end up as mother of a thirteen year old?" Her father led her mother in, before stepping in himself hugging Emily.

"I have to admit I was kind of worried about the grandchildren supply." He mocked, as he let go of her.

She shook her head and guided them in the living room where she found a rather nervous looking Declan. To her own surprise she wasn't worried at all. That phone call a week ago had revealed a side of her mother she had long forgotten.

"Mother, father this is my son, Declan."

"It is my pleasure Declan." Her father stepped forward, handing his hand to the boy. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now, I don't know what your nervous mother told you, but you can call me Howard or to come to correct terms even grandpa, but that's up to you."

"I'll stick with Howard then."

"Now this lovely lady over there is Elizabeth. You might have to call her Ma'am though." He winked as he turned to face his wife.

"Don't be ridiculous Howard. It is great to have you Declan and call me Elizabeth."

"Not grandma?" Emily winced as her son shot back, not sure what her mother would say to that.

"Whatever you prefer, it would be my honor to be grandma." Emily breathed out, surprised by the easiness.

"Well dinner is ready." She said and then headed towards the kitchen, as they passed the dining room her mother looked confused to the unprepared table.

"We eat in the kitchen." Declan offered an explanation. "We only use the big table for game nights or fancy dinners."

"I see."

As they all sat around the kitchen table, Elizabeth took a small bite from the chicken nugget.

"I warned you."

"Well it is simple, but at least plenty."

"It is actually better with ketchup." Declan offered his advice.

"Ranch," the word slipped off Emily's lips before she could prevent it, earning her an amused look from Howard.

"Well I'll have to try both of those then."

As the dinner went on Elizabeth clearly sided with her daughter on the ranch liking, while her husband stuck with Declan. After the dishes were put away, Howard took his new grandson outside to explore the back yard, leaving his wife the privacy of talking. The two women therefore sat in the living room.

"I looked into the transfer and I think I found you a position you might like." Emily stiffened as she leaned back in her seat.

"The problem is it doesn't open until June."

"That is okay." She had survived a week under the worried eyes of her colleagues and the tension between Derek and her, so she would survive another three. At least after their last case she knew that they still had each other's back. They weren't talking much, but their partnership still worked without many words.

"Now what I'm more worried about is that sad look in your eyes." Emily glanced at her, surprised by the statement.

"I'm fine."

"We both know that this is a lie." She saw as her daughter opened her mouth to protest, but shook her head. "I think we have some things to clear up here."

"Like what?"

"Well we start with your understanding of my relationship to your father. When I first met Howard I wasn't interested in him at all. He helped your grandfather in his political work and that sounded horrible to me. But nevertheless he became my best friend. When I decided to go into politics as well, my dad sent Howard with me. Without your father I wouldn't be where I am now, however, I wasn't always ranked where I am now. We had a pretty bad election year a few years before you were born."

She sighed as she remembered back: "I don't know what I would have done without your dad. It wasn't so much what he did politically, but he was the one who'd hold me, when all my strength had left me. He would cancel appointments and take me out on a trip for a few hours."

"Suddenly he was more than my best friend, but I wasn't supposed to be with my adviser. He gave up his position and from there on was into the business section. We got married and a few years later you were born." Emily sat in her chair silently, trying to make sense of what her mother was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is, although our relationship might look stiff to you, that is not necessarily true. I love your father as much as you love Derek Morgan. Don't give that up just because someone is opposing you."

"It's not that easy."

"If life was easy, it wouldn't be fun, Emi." The younger brunette smiled at the nickname. She hadn't heard that for at least twenty-five years.

"The other thing I need you to know is that whatever happened between us and I'm not only talking about our stupid fights, but about more serious things like Italy." She saw her daughter's eyes widen. "Yes dear, I did know. I, in fact, had Matthew bring you to that doctor a few weeks later to make sure you were okay, but that's not the point right now. No matter what happened or will happen I am proud of you."

She watched as her daughter was taking in the words she had just said, not missing the sparkling tears in her eyes. She got up and then held a hand towards her daughter, pulling her up into a hug. The two women stood like this for the longest time, giving Emily the support she had longed for so much the last week. They just parted as they heard Declan's voice in the hallway.

"Especially that son of yours, he's precious." Elizabeth murmured as she turned to greet her husband and grandson.


	2. Story Information

Story #1 Coming Home

Story #2 Healing Wounds

Story #3 What is home?

Story #4 Changing roles

Story #5 Family get-together (featuring Elizabeth and Howard Prentiss)

Story #6 Moved home (Team and some old friends)

Story #7 Trouble

Story #8 Getting used (Declan & Emily centered)

Story #9 Help with Dating (Declan, JJ and Spencer have their parts)

Story #10 Comforting (based on 7x20)

Story #11 Strauss in Paradise (featuring Erin Strauss in her full meanness.)

Story #12 Three Generations (again with Elizabeth and Howard Prentiss)

Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the story.

A few comments. I put a lot of facts from the show into the stories.

I obviously will ignore Emilys plans of buying a house, since she already has one. I'm not sure yet about Kevin/Garcia. I'm going to include the finale, but alter it to my liking, also Strauss is going to stay the mean person in my story. I just need her that way.


End file.
